


Spoils In Beds

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arsenal FC, Kun still doesn't know, M/M, Manchester City, One Night Stand, Sharing a Bed, neither does Alexis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Sergio wakes up in a strange hotel room after a boozy night, the reality intimidates him.But how will he react when a sardonic twist of fate happens and unveils who he has slept with and how he has been involved in that misconception from the first place?





	Spoils In Beds

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Sanchez/Aguero since a quite a long time, so I finally found the inspiration no matter how cheap it might be but i'm just keen on it, excuse my grammar mistakes and bleak idea but I couldn't stop myself from writing when i finally get the inspiration.  
> this ship is so precious to me, even though it might be new and weird to some, it came outta sort of maudlin.
> 
> this work contains 3 chapters:  
> the first one is about 'the night' and how their thoughts clashed.  
> the second one will be a supplement.  
> and the last one will be about the night before that drama.  
> Thank you very much for checking it out and hopefully you'll enjoy it. xx :)  
> (i'm not very good with summaries, excuse my cheap words).

Sergio opened his eyes slowly as he felt the light hit them, irritated he was from its shiny source, tired of staying in the bed for too long. He felt like a straight line of pain penetrated in his back, he covered his face with his cold hands, feeling dizzy and giddy.  
Few moments of pain passed, he put his hands on his head, pulling his hair tightly, there were laid the pain, in-depth.  
His vision started to clear, He hadn't happened to look away from the ceiling, it was a normal hotel ceiling, nothing special about it, so he rolled his eyes and covered his head under the sheets.  
Embracing his ache and distress, he hadn't felt like he was ready to get off the bed, but as his thoughts got clearer, he quickly took off the sheets from his quivering body and eyed the room he was in with parted lips, Hotel? 

 

He closed his eyes several times, trying to rethink about what brought him to a God-knows-where hotel, or to make it a little bit easier for his brain, what exactly happened last night? His thoughts tangled but he couldn't move, his body was as lost as his thoughts, as shaky as his cold pale hands.  
His brain stopped thinking when he heard some noises from a room, sounded like someone had opened a water tap; he couldn't look away from the white door that was right in front of the bed he had laid in, intimidated. 

 

So he slowly wrapped his waist with the cover and leaned against the pillow, waiting for god-knows-who to get out of the bath in a god-knows-where hotel.  
A short man, tanned skin with muscles got out, titling his head down as he rubbed his forehead, he was bare-chest. he also seemed lost and trapped with his thoughts, but Sergio couldn't quite see his face, so he sank his body under the sheet, covering half of his face.  
Sergio let out a long, loud gasp, wide-eyed. He figured out the play that was showing right in front of his eyes, there was a man, and him in a room. What did that mean?

"holy shit…" the other man jumped, looking at Sergio fearfully with a raised eyebrow, a hand on his hip, he sighed, clenching his other hand above his heart, slowly patting at that spot 

 

"you're a man" Sergio shouted, kneeling on the bed and barely managed to keep the cover on his body, also, that wasn't exactly what he prepared to say but it fell out from his mouth somehow, he floundered and returned to his old position, carrying his head with his both hands that time, he had completely lost his mind and it was too late to think if that was a dream or not.

 

"no shit Sherlock" Alexis responded quietly as he shook his head and threw the towel he was carrying on a chair that was next to him. The man was quiet unlike Sergio who followed him whenever he went with his wide eyes, then, the man finally decided to halt. He leaned against a wall that was on the right of the bed, looking at the ceiling, the not very special ceiling. what a sardonic twist of fate.

"What happened…?" Sergio quietly spoke, breaking the gloomy silence that filled the room, his soft voice filtered into the man's ears, he slowly lifted his head and smiled mockingly at Sergio

"what do you think happened?" Alexis responded, exhaling air slowly

 

"who are you anyways?" Sergio continued with a thick accent

 

"obviously someone you don't know" Alexis answered again, only if he stopped acting like a complete prick and answered the confused man's questions, Sergio wouldn't have looked at him like he just saw himself in jail, it could've been possible if he wasn't tired enough to get off the bed and kill that sap with his bare hands, plus, not only his hands were bare, well, a lot of stuff could've been uncovered if he got up. 

 

"Fuck me…" Sergio looked away, muttering to himself as he wrapped the sheets around his middle and decided to ignore his suffer and got off the bed, his feet were shuffling across the floor, head was too heavy for his body to handle.

 

"Well I did" Sergio's throat catches with what the man just said, with his annoying low tone, he seemed as surprised as the dramatic turn of Sergio, but the man was quieter, calmer and annoyingly too hot.

 

"Banter! this is a bloomimg joke!" Sergio exclaimed loudly and the man jumped horrified again  


"Listen you Mancunian piece of kleng" the man got up, heading to Sergio."I don't know how that happened in my bloody room, so please be quiet and let me think about how I ended up with a loudmouthed cow!"

 

"Are you aware that I can break your neck using my index finger alone you dwarf?"  
"A cow? A bloody cow? You need to give your head a wobble and know who the real cow is!" he continued. No matter how serious the situation was, Sergio wasn't, well, he never was in his life 

 

Alexis gave him an angry glare, his dark eyes bore into Sergio's as he stood completely still, facing his blank expression, he twitched his mouth.  
"the temp of the room got a little bit higher" Alexis chuckled mockingly then his expression changed again, He was about to teach that daft a lesson but he pulled his hand behind his back, holding his grip, barely managed to put a thin smile on his face.

 

"Listen, cow" he spoke and Sergio's face was enough for Alexis to know how close he was to death."I don't want to waste my time here any longer but also, I need to hear what happened from you, my one-night-stand mate" he came closer to Sergio, and Sergio retreated back until he felt the cold solid wall hit his back

 

"Why do you think I remember what exactly happened? if I would, I wouldn't hook up with you in the first place" Sergio pushed Alexis from his shoulders, slowly to the back, He felt the man's bare and warm skin asking him to touch more, he quickly shook that thought from his twisted, dirty mind.  
Sergio's stomach was a little queasy by the time Alexis pulled his hand away from his shoulders, but he didn't let go

"And why the hell did you call me your mate after what happened last night?"

 

"What do you want me to call you then? babe and those stuff?"

"I didn't ask for that but mate is weird,anyway your pecking my head!" Sergio shook his hand in dismissive. "stop ya chatting"

"ah very sorry, guess what? I'm not letting you outta here until you know the reason why we (hooked up), babe." His accent got more eloquent when he spelled his last word. And Sergio wasn't really comfortable, that man seemed like a mither-maker, and also, he looked like a cocky arse junkie, Sergio pushed him narrowly to the back and wrapped the cover tightly to his body

 

Few minutes passed and Sergio was still in-shook. "I'm sorry" Alexis sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, titling his head down. Sergio folded his arms to his chest and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
"I should've offered you a breakfast, eggs and ham maybe?" Alexis raised his gaze, looking at him with shimmering eyes, biting his upper lip  
"no thank you, I just need to go" Sergio's tone was low, he searched around the room for his clothes, grabbed them and sat on the other edge of the bed, giving his back to Alexis  
Sergio felt like a burning sensation down the back of his throat, a limp prevented him from breathing. And Alexis felt sad on him.

He slowly wore his light gray, skinny keks on and stood up to bottom it, the heavy sheet fell over from his shoulders to the ground, showed his bare back and sent chill through his skin, Alexis threw a glance behind his shoulder to look at the man with worried eyes, he was far cry from being angry but he seems depressed. And that was a thing Alexis should've been really worried about and he kept thinking to himself if he hurt the man with his words, or actions.  
"hey, I…" Alexis exclaimed, walked to Sergio while itching his nape, "Jesus Christ" he continued, horrified. Covering his mouth with his hand  
Sergio narrowed his eyes in confusion, looking down if there was something weird and big happened. But Alexis' reaction wouldn't be that big anyways, like why would he?

 

Alexis interrupted his thoughts as he reached to his neck with shaky hands  
"I screwed you up didn't I" he slowly touched the marks on Sergio's neck and Sergio shuddered in pain

"what?" he fizzed. "marks?" he eyed Alexis horrified, gulping down the limp in his throat, and Alexis nodded slowly

"you definitely tasted good 'cause there're plenty of them" he chucked, biting his thumb, and then, there was a slap on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter, i'm emotionally depressed now days and it feels like shite.  
> kudos and comments would be a lovely encouragement I'd appreciate, thank you so much for reading. x


End file.
